Anthesphoria: Sweet Bloom
by sephoina
Summary: A romance for the ages, a tale as old time. Kore, goddess of spring and pure maiden finds herself longing for freedom and adventure. Soon she's given the taste of Olympus she's desired. Unbeknownst to her, she has caught the attention of the powerful Lord Hades. What happens when the king of the dead finds himself dreaming of the goddess of spring?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all~**_

**As of 1/6/2020 this story has now been published on Amazon_._**

**Search _Anthesphoria: Sweet Bloom _by Ilena Renard, on Amazon!**

**I've kept the first 7 chapters of this story up for those of you who are interested and would like a preview.**

**_Thank you to those who have bought the book and supported me!_**

**Chapter 1****  
_The Birth of Spring_**

Doubled over in pain, the barley haired woman retched into the tall grasses that surrounded her. She had been enjoying the company of the friendly creatures had befriended during her self-imposed exile when the onset of pain she was all too familiar with as a woman had begun to trouble her. What initially felt like a slight discomfort had quickly graduated into a blinding pain that washed over her in rounds. As each fresh wave of contractions wracked her body, the woman slowly lowered herself to the ground. Her limbs moved of their own accord as she positioned herself on all fours and was overcome with a great pressure.

_Ring of fire? My entire being is aflame. Gods above, how can anyone survive such pain? _The woman thought to herself, crying out to the skies as a new wave of fire washed over her. Her vision began to fade in and out as she attempted to focus on the faint shimmering lights above her. She could have sworn that the night sky had been painted black when her contractions began, but as her arduous labor progressed the clouds parted, and the brilliant moon shone down upon her as the stars twinkled high above.

Strengthened by the sight of the full moon and fueled by a new sense of determination, she bore down and began to push instinctively desperately wanting to meet the child she had carried for so long. After what seemed like an eternity, but could have very well been only a few minutes, she heard a sharp cry pierce through the relative silence of the night. It was the most glorious sound she had ever heard in her eons of existence. She greedily grabbed the child she had just birthed and held it close to her, she looked down to see the face of the stranger she had never met, but whose soul she had always known. The woman did not know whether to laugh or to cry, so she did both.

_A girl, a beautiful baby girl—and all mine. _

Although her body was exhausted, the barley haired woman was wide awake reveling in the beauty of the little babe now possessively pressed to her chest. Moments later she laid supine on the tall grasses, covered in a sheen of sweat that the cool night air was quickly wicking away. Her body still flushed red from the strenuous labor of childbirth. The blinding pain she was cursing just minutes ago was now a distant memory as she gazed down at her suckling child. The moonlight reflected softly on their bodies, mingling with the ethereal glow that softly emanated outwards from within them both shrouding them in a divine luminosity.

With a gentle wave of her arm, the grasses towering above slowly created a canopy over them. The meadow gave the new mother and child privacy as the sounds of the night and of the grasses dancing in the breeze slowly lulled them to sleep. Before Hypnos's powers could fully manifest, the woman smiled at her child.

_My beautiful, darling girl. My sweet child. My Kore…_

This barley haired woman was a solitary creature and had been alone all these years. Her many years of existence had known much suffering and heartbreak, but the little bundle of joy contentedly sleeping in her arms was without a doubt her grandest achievement and would be her greatest joy. A powerful goddess able to manipulate much of the world around her, she had never truly appreciated her ability to produce and nurture until she was with child. Fighting against the fatigue that made her eyelids heavy, she made a silent promise to her sweet Kore, only minutes old.

_You shall never know pain my sweet child, never know the darkness that once consumed my siblings and me. Never know the heartbreak that I have endured at the hands of foolish men. I promise to protect you from the many evils of this world, no man mortal or immortal will ever harm you. I refuse to let the follies and vices that run abound on Olympus to taint your pure soul. I promise to protect you always, I swear it on Gaia, on Mother Earth, from whom my powers derive from. I promise it always…my precious flower, my darling Kore…_

Unable to contain her elation, a few tears of joy quickly slid down her cheek as the goddess Demeter fell asleep—her silent promise to little Kore the last coherent thoughts on her mind.

Demeter woke several hours later, despite the immediate fatigue she felt from the events just prior—she felt rejuvenated and the only pain left in her body was from the dull ache of a previously full womb. Feeling a quick recovery on the horizon, she thanked the Earth for allowing her to heal so fast. Being close to the soil and amongst the greenery of the meadow she had unwittingly chosen to give birth in had recharged her life source. Her eyes did not need much adjusting as the world around her was still shrouded in the dark blue of late night and early morn. The goddess's brow furrowed, not much one for darkness she comforted herself knowing that Helios and his chariot were moments away from breaking through the horizon—and with that would come a glorious sunrise. Her thoughts swirling around the bleak dark of the night were immediately swept away as her little Kore began to fuss.

"Shh my dear, Mama is here do not worry," she cooed as she began to feed the newborn infant. She relished in the feel of her daughter drinking from her breast, amazed that her body could grow and nourish such an amazing gift of life. Being the goddess of the harvest, and fertility of the Earth, Demeter was all too familiar with the cycle life when it came to the domain of her powers. Anything relating to sowing seeds, shooting buds, and maturing plants she was plenty knowledgeable of, but every time she looked down at her daughter she was amazed of the powers of creation she had as a woman.

Slowly the remnants of night gave way to dawn, as rays of light burst forth from that point where land met sky. Demeter's surroundings were finally illuminated, and the coolness of the night was quickly melting away under the warmth of the sun.

_The start of a new day, and of the rest of your life. _Demeter thought as she lovingly gazed upon her sleeping child, her finger tightly grasped in the newborn's tiny hand.

Demeter gathered herself together, wrapping the newborn in the himation she had used as a blanket during the night. Cradling Kore in the crook of her arm, mother and babe made their way east towards the rising sun. Demeter was eager to settle down close by and begin life anew. Her mind wandered to what life would be like for the two of them, living peacefully amongst nature. What it would be like to take little Kore into the local village that was a safe distance away, close enough that she would be able to understand the ways of mortals—but far enough that she would not be in any immediate danger. Demeter smiled at the thought of her little daughter running through fields of flowers, befriending the many friendly and plentiful nymphs that called the surrounding lands and waters their home.

Once again, Demeter's legs moved independently of the goddess's conscious thoughts. She soon found herself in the courtyard of the home she had been patiently tending to prior to the eventual arrival of her daughter. It may not have been the great palace of Olympus, but it was grand enough in size for the two of them. Hidden in a meadow surrounded by trees, close to a babbling brook, it was a quaint home ready to be filled with memories. Demeter stepped over the threshold into their new home.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since little Kore had come into the world, spring had slowly given way to summer and the fields outside their home were still abundant with sweet smelling wildflowers. The dozens of varying blooms created a cacophony that was appealing to the senses. The nymphs spent hours in the field getting drunk off the mélange of delightful smells, weaving flower crowns and anklets for their beloved Kore.

When Demeter had first slowly begun to introduce Kore to the other lives that inhabited the lands around her, they had quickly fallen in love with the doe-eyed infant. The nymphs would constantly shower her with little gifts, sweet songs, and kisses. The goddess could not imagine what her life had been like before her little Kore, nor did she care to remember. The newfound joy in her babe was sometimes muddled by drifting thoughts about her father. Trying not to dwell on the unfortunate circumstances of Kore's conception, nor on the strained relationship she had with her sire Demeter threw all her energy into the constant attention and care that came with her motherly duties. Try as she might, however, she could not help but feel a pang of guilt for not telling her child's sire that his daughter had been born.

_I had not even told him that I was with child._ Demeter shamefully thought to herself as she placed the sleeping Kore in her crib.

_Not that he would care anyway, the fool has sired many children with more women than any God could bother to count. _As fast as the guilt would trouble her, Demeter was even quicker to dispel those feelings and bury them deep away.

Reassuring herself with positive affirmations, Demeter decided to venture to the local village and assist in tending the fields. The mortals did not know her true divinity, but they recognized her power and skill and welcomed her help. She was the goddess of the harvest after all, and the Earth required her attentions, it was best not to dwell on otherwise trivial matters. Normally she would have not dared to leave her precious daughter behind, but the nymphs had proven themselves excellent guardians—and immortal children were much heartier than their mortal counterparts. Demeter recognized the advantages of the local nymphs and realized that Kore would truly never be alone, even if she were to attend to her godly duties. Besides, no one else knew that little Kore existed aside from the members of her intimate community, so no harm could truly befall her.

Unbeknownst to her, she would not be able to keep Kore's birth a secret from her father for much longer.

* * *

Home to many gods and goddesses, Mount Olympus was constantly buzzing with livelihood. Beings with great powers and strengths, revered by citizens across land and sea this place was home to many immortal deities. The giant akropolis housed countless splendid palaces for the gods that did not wish to live amongst mortals. Numerous gardens and stables housed plants and animals both native and foreign. Any whim or fancy a divine being might possibly think to entertain was capable here on Mount Olympus. Placed in the aether where the heavens just began, right above the clouds and the stars, the world of these Olympians was so very different from their worshippers down on Gaia below.

Not always bogged down with day to day responsibilities, the gods were free to do what they pleased. Apart from the frequent banquets, council meetings, and general traffic Olympus was witness to it was guaranteed that there was always some snippet of gossip or news circulating through its many halls. However, when duty called it was vital that these divine beings answered and fulfilled their obligations.

The mighty King of Gods was seated in his magnificent throne, made of a brilliant white marble containing grey striations making it look like the venerable God was settled upon a cluster of clouds. The throne room he was currently attending to business in was a reflection of the balance between the cosmos, sky, and land. When one would gaze up, instead of a high ceiling the eyes were met with the brilliant blue of the sky and a few scattered tufts of white floating serenely by. As the eyes gazed downwards, blue sky met the dark ocean blue of a cosmic sea, white dots and constellations sprinkled about generously. The walls of the vast room were covered in tapestries depicting many of Zeus's greatest feats and showed him as the fearsome ruler he was. Gold accents were a well addition to the room, showcasing Zeus's wealth as king.

The god of thunder and sky was growing impatient, he had been entertaining the complaints, updates, and general foolery of many gods for several hours now. He had just dismissed his last appointment, already forgetting what had been discussed just moments ago.

_Heavens, what was Ares talking about? That boy has his hands in too many disputes, would it kill him to leave well enough alone and let us live in peace for once._

Sighing loudly and massaging his temples, Zeus mentally went through a checklist attempting to remember all the problems that required his immediate attention. Running his fingers over a thick beard the color of angry storm clouds, Zeus was broken out of deep thought by the sudden sound of neighing steeds and a thunderous galloping roar. Suddenly, the heavy golden doors that guarded the entrance to the throne room burst open as a chariot as blinding as the sun, pulled by horses whose golden manes seemingly ablaze abruptly came to a stop halfway to the throne.

Always one for a dramatic entrance a smiling Zeus stood up, his hands open in a welcoming gesture, "Helios my dear boy, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" his booming voice like rolling thunder and filled the otherwise empty room.

Prostrating himself before the heavily built god Helios sweetly began, "Forgive me my lord, for not requesting an audience with you and for barging in so unceremoniously." The young god's face was slightly obscured by a head of golden curls, his bright blue eyes fixed at a point on the floor.

"My child, please rise you do not have to bow so fervently in my presence or apologize. Come, tell me what troubles you I can see that there is something heavy weighing on your mind." Zeus waved his arms for Helios to rise a gentle smile softening his masculine features.

The all seeing one clasped his hands in front of him, nervously pulling at his fingers, "My lord I should have come to you immediately, but I thought it unwise for it is not my business to meddle. However, I now feel that it is best you should know…" Helios trailed off, seemingly trying to formulate his next words carefully.

Sensing his hesitation Zeus reassured Helios, "Go on, I do not blame you for your discretion. You made a wise choice in refraining from speaking aloud, and your decision to come to me is still all the more wiser. Speak freely dear Helios." Zeus folded his arms in his lap, all attention focused on the young god in front of him.

_I always forgot this pureness of this boy's beauty. His halo with rays as bright as the sun…surely they are a reflection of how true and just he is within his heart. I wonder what troubles him so._

"A moon ago as I was guiding my chariot over the fields of Enna, I noticed the goddess of the harvest lying in a field, my lord. I thought nothing of it because I know she prefers to live amongst the mortals. However, I was quite shocked to see a newborn girl in her arms. I did not realize she was with child. I assumed that she would present herself and her daughter to the court and introduce the new babe to the rest of Olympus—but since I have not heard the usual chatter amongst Olympus I can only gather that she means to purposefully hide herself. I cannot imagine why, perhaps she is fearful of ill thoughts from others, but I have never known an Olympian to shun away those born amongst us. I thought it prudent to inform you of the presence of the newborn goddess amongst us." Helios let out a sigh of relief, a curl that sat on his forehead momentarily lifting into the air.

_Demeter pregnant? Demeter with a child, a daughter no less. I wonder who...? Oh… _Zeus's hands once again went to massage his temples as a sense of realization struck him like lightning.

"Helios my boy thank you for informing me of this great news, I will take it upon myself to visit Demeter and see that she graces us all with her and her daughter's presence so that we may properly bless the little one."

With a final curt bow, Helios swiftly turned around and made way to his chariot, his chlamys billowing around him. As soon as he grabbed his reins, his four horses stood at attention and with a flare of their nostrils and swish of their tails Helios bounded out of the throne room into the sky.

* * *

Demeter had finished assisting the local farmers in harvesting their crops and preparing the excess for storage. Spring and early summer had been gentle and kind and the grains that would normally have been mostly harvested by now continued to thrive and provide for the mortals. The excess of food, the gentle weather, and the happiness of the villagers with the literal fruits of their labor was overjoying to witness. Since Demeter had realized she was carrying life within her those many months ago, the land had experienced a bountiful harvest and the seeds sowed last autumn were proving to be exceptional in both quality and quantity.

_An unexpected gift to the mortals from the new life I have born. _Demeter looked down at her feet trying to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

The sound of voices suddenly filled her ears_. How long have you roamed amongst them? How many generations have you bore witness to? How many seasons have you blessed the ground that feeds them?_

Demeter stopped in her tracks, she looked around to see who had spoken and quickly realized that it appeared as if no one else had heard the strange raspy voice except for her.

_Try as you might to conceal yourself amongst them, you cannot hide from us. We have known that a deathless one walks amongst these mortals, they are too occupied with their bounties to see that the reason for the blessings breathes and toils alongside them._

There was no mistaking that voice was directed to her, but she could still not locate its source. It sounded as if it came from inside her mind—but it had such depth and clarity she could have sworn these words were being whispered into her ear.

_Barley haired, light footed, hands calloused from years of working in the fields and trekking through nature. Your body has greatly transformed since the conception of your daughter, strong hips surely ensured the quick delivery of your Kore did they not? Oh Demeter, Mother Goddess…why do you hide from us?_

At the mention of Kore, Demeter turned around abruptly and locked eyes with a greying, feeble old woman who had taken refuge on the shaded steps of a temple. The woman's eyes stared straight into her own, milky white and glazed over with cataracts, a malady of the eyes that commonly affected the elderly. Demeter was not a fool though, she knew that this elderly woman's apparent blindness was just a ruse. She slowly made her way over to the temple, she had passed by it many times whenever she ventured to the village but always failed to take note of which god it was erected in the honor of. The elderly woman was sat upon the highest step and smiled gently at her as Demeter sat on the step just below her. At the same time, they both held their hands out to each other. The older woman held Demeter's hands warmly in her lap.

Without moving their lips and their eye contact unfaltering, the two women spoke to each other through their thoughts.

Sensing a spirit that was spun from a similar divinity the goddess of the harvest silently asked, "_Who are you, my lady. How do you know my true identity and what has come to recently pass? How did you single me out so quickly in this crowd, are you an oracle come to warn me?"_

Demeter heard a soft chuckle escape from the old woman's thin, wrinkled lips. "_Oracle, sybil, seer, manteis, chresmologoi…we have many names—but does it matter? Our practice is all the same. No my dear, I am not here to warn you of any ill danger, I am simply acting as a messenger."_

_ "Messenger? Who would have a message for me?" _Demeter's brow creased and her head made a slight movement from side to side, as if she could physically toss the mere thought out of her head.

"_The fates, they wish to speak with you."_ The goddess paled with sudden realization, the raspy voice that had been speaking to her all this time was not a singular voice—it was the three Fates speaking to her in harmony. Upon the realization of the true identity of this woman, or at least on who had sent her, Demeter felt herself now speaking directly to Fates—the older woman sitting in front of her merely a vessel of means for them to communicate to the goddess. Why had she not noticed it before? She was so thrown off by her encounter with this woman that she was slow to recognize the sisters' voices. Demeter blushed with the shame of what she knew the woman was about to tell her.

"_Dear Demeter, you know it is customary for a newborn god to have an audience with the Fates for the purpose of determining what lies in their future. We called for you on the third day after Kore's birth, as is tradition, and you chose not to answer. We kindly gave you space thinking you desired more time before facing us—we realize that many do not take well to what we have to say. But surely, we believed, you would seek us out within seven days, as is also the norm. A full moon has passed, Selene and her silver chariot, moonlight materialized, have driven across the night sky and we still have yet to meet. What is the manner of your reluctance?"_

Demeter had been staring at her hands, still clasped in the old woman's grasp, she looked up and dark hazel eyes met milky white, "I am truly sorry," the goddess spoke aloud.

"I have merely been selfish with my time, I was not ready to seek you out to determine what path Kore's life would lead her. I know to escape Fate is foolish, and that we all must fulfill our destiny… Nothing could be said to me about my daughter that would make me feel any different about her, or quell my sense of duty to protect her from all harm," Demeter passionately claimed.

Silently nodding her head, the Fates spoke one last time, "_Come all the same, there is much you do not know, unavoidable as it is…the fates deem it necessary…and even the Gods cannot fight against necessity."_

With their final ominous message, the old lady tightly squeezed Demeter's hand reassuringly, slowly descended the temple steps into the sun, and made her way into the crowd of people before them. She instantly disappeared amongst the throngs of people, as if she were mist suddenly dissipating in the warmth of summer. With a heavy sigh reminiscent of a child reflecting on heavy scolding, Demeter got up to head back home, back to Kore. Without a second thought, she turned around to look inside the temple.

_I have been here for how long and I still do not know the patron of this place of worship._

If she had not just finished such a stressful conversation with the Fates, she could have laughed at what she saw before her. However, given the nature of the discussion that had just ended moments ago, Demeter's stomach dropped at the sight of the giant marble statue just meters away.

Golden eyes framed by shortly cropped hair. A dark luscious beard unable to mask the strong jawline underneath. Broad shoulders and a broad chest, a tanned, strong and well-built physique hardened by years of warring and training. Sceptre in one hand, and an eagle resting upon his shoulder, seated on a tall throne in front of her. While this depiction was slightly dated, there was no telling the person it mimicked…_Zeus_. _Of course, what are the odds? Well I suppose with the Fates there is no such thing as a coincidence. _Demeter shook her head as she travelled down the temple steps, a sense of foreboding snaking around her stomach. _I am sure no good can come from what has just transpired, I can feel it. _

* * *

Another week had passed since Demeter's encounter in front of the temple for Zeus. She had yet to visit the Fates down in the dark world they called home, but she wanted to gather her strength together first. The conversation weighed heavy on her, and with the time that had passed silent worries had begun to cement themselves in her mind. She did her best to shoo them away, but like moths attracted to a flame they found a way to incessantly buzz around annoyingly interrupting her thoughts. A full meal of ambrosia and nectar helped bring a sense of peace to Demeter, as she was reenergized by the food of the gods.

_Tomorrow before dawn, I will seek out the Fates and learn what it is they wish to tell me. _

Strengthened by her resolution, Demeter was quick to her feet when she heard a commotion outside. The sharp piercing cry of a bird struck her, and her stomach dropped at its familiarity. The mother quickly made her way outside of her home and was shocked to see the figure standing tall and proud in her courtyard.

"What are you doing here?" Manners immediately forgotten, Demeter was in no mood for formalities as she approached the king of gods. The resemblance between the god who stood in front of her, and the statue she had just recently seen was great. The statue had been a depiction of Zeus freshly out of his youth. The god who stood before her was a grown man and ruler. His hair was longer than it had been when she last laid her eyes upon him, the tendrils beginning to become unruly with its added length. His bare chest, and strongly built muscles were peeking out of the himation draped around him and he looked every bit the king of gods.

"Dear sister, I merely come to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter. I desired to convey my regards in person, rather than summon you to Olympus. Do not be angry with me, I have brought a gift for your little one and my blessings." Zeus sweetly said, bowing his head to Demeter as a sign showing he meant no ill-will.

Despite her seclusion on Earth, Demeter was not surprised that Zeus was privy to her newfound status as mother. _The gods always find out, one way or another. There is no secrecy amongst us, at least not for long anyway. _Demeter softened at the kind gesture, as bad as Zeus's reputation was, and regardless of how violently he had made her blood boil in the past—she was not ignorant to the fact that the mighty god was still capable of sincerity and kindness.

"Would you like to come inside, I have a feeling that this will not be a quick visit." Demeter raised an eyebrow questioningly and gestured towards the entrance of her humble home.

Zeus smiled genuinely, glad that his hot-headed sister had not immediately struck him down when she saw him. _Although I am not in the clear yet, best to tread easily and not invoke her wrath. _The two gods ventured inside and towards the kitchen, where the food Demeter had just been dining on was still laid out with plenty remaining for the unexpected company.

Sighing Demeter began, "Let me go fetch her, seeing as you came down all this way I suppose it would be cruel if I did not let you meet her." Demeter headed up a flight of stairs to another corner of the home, and gently picked up her sleeping daughter. Retracing her steps, she breathed in deeply before reentering the kitchen, knowing that once she had introduced Kore to Zeus there would be no turning back.

Zeus had a reputation of being a womanizer, his dozens of trysts with mortals, nymphs, and goddesses alike were all too familiar amongst both gods and mortals. Quite a few of these rendezvous always ended in pregnancy, and his many numerous offspring kept growing increasingly in number. While he never stayed with one woman too long, for he was not even faithful to his own beautiful wife, Hera, it could never be said that Zeus did not enjoy the experience of being a father. He always relished in the feeling of a newborn in his arms, and always made an attempt to look after the welfare of his numerous partners and the products of their coupling.

Gently cradling the sleeping baby in one hand, Zeus softly asked, "Have you yet decided a name for the little one?"

"Yes, Kore." Demeter responded.

_Ah, Kore…young maiden. Befitting I suppose in a quite literal sense. _Zeus thought as he gently smooth Kore's dark hair from her brow.

Zeus spoke suddenly, "What have the Fates decreed?"

Demeter's turned away embarrassed, wringing her fingers together she professed, "In all honesty I have yet to seek them out, just before your sudden appearance I was preparing to visit them tomorrow before dawn."

"Do you wish for me to accompany you? I would not shun away from this duty and force you to go alone." Zeus motioned for Demeter to sit down, she was still standing at the head of the table.

Choosing to sit next to Zeus, Demeter smiled softly, "No it is alright, I think it better I go alone. I thank you for offering your company."

By this point Kore had woken up and was staring intently at Zeus, she must have found his dark beard intriguing because she was motioning towards it, attempting to grab it in her hands. Zeus bowed his head towards her and let out a giant roaring laugh as she caught on and tugged hard. Kore's mouth opened in a gummy smile, entertained by the sound her father had made.

"Before I forget," Zeus began as he was blowing kisses on the baby's belly, "I have brought a small gift for little Kore." As if out of thin air, Zeus held out one free hand and in his palm held out a wooden bull carved out of the branch of an oak tree.

"I know it is crudely made, you know I have never had the patience nor talents for whittling. I am afraid that is more aligned with Hephaistos's many skills. But I wanted to make her a gift all the same." Zeus gently placed the bull on the table as Demeter grabbed his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Sitting in silence Demeter watched Zeus gently rock Kore back and forth, he was cooing and talking to her as all parents do with newborns and her attention on him never wavered.

"I must take my leave soon dear sister, but I have just one favor to ask of you." Zeus looked straight into Demeter's eyes. Demeter's body stiffened, afraid of what more the king of gods might possibly want from her.

"I know you have made your home here amongst the mortals, I understand that Olympus may not be up to your standards when it comes to raising a child, but you cannot hide from us all. It would not be fair to Kore if she was eternally hidden from her many family members and other divine mortals. I will not force you, but as her father I implore you think about it. There is no need for frequent trips to the palace, but I do not want her to grow up ignorant of it all. No daughter of mine will be hastily shoved into the dark, it is not right. Go to the Fates, listen to what they have to tell you. In a year from now, I hope you will grace Mount Olympus with your presence and show little Kore to the council, and the other gods." Zeus was kind but firm, it was obvious that he felt very strongly about Demeter's reluctance in sharing Kore with the world.

"You are right brother, I have no love for Olympus and the general ongoings there—but I cannot pretend that it would not be unfair to completely hide Kore from her true heritage. That does not go without saying that I will be limiting her time there…but we will see how the future unfolds." As she spoke Demeter took Kore from Zeus's arms, a moment of hesitation twitched in his forearms as he surrendered the babe.

Sensing the end of his visit and of the conversation, Zeus slowly got up as Demeter escorted him outside. Zeus turned to face his sister, gently lifting her hand to his lips and placing a kiss there. He lovingly gaze down upon his daughter, kissing her forehead gently and softly whispering a prayer of protection that Demeter could not hear. With a smile, Zeus took several steps back conjuring a lightning bolt in his hand. With a swift motion, he threw it to the ground the electricity dissipating with a few streaks of light surrounding Zeus as he disappeared with a sudden crackle reminiscent of far off thunder. With the blink of an eye Zeus was gone, the only indication of his presence the now settling dust that had been swept up into the air during the commotion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, comments and feedback always welcome-remember I'm ~*delicate  
Please share this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**_**The Fates**_

Demeter awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, it was time for her to make her journey to the underworld. Lifting the sleeping Kore and holding her tightly to her chest, she wrapped the two of them up in her himation and began her journey. There were in fact several entrances to the world below, at least for a divine being. Mortals who perished all ended up crossing the river Styx before their judgement and placement in the dark realm. There were several entrances hidden in the world above, difficult for mortals to come by but convenient for divine beings if they ever wished to travel below. _Why any god would willingly go down there, aside from necessity, is beyond me. _Demeter knew of a cave not too far away well hidden from curious mortals, that would grant her passage to where the Fates resided. If a mortal were to stumble into this same cave, an old and powerful magic would bid them to turn back. _Phobos, fear, no doubt he has skillfully weaved his powers into these dark entrances._

Although Demeter had walked many miles, she did not tire. The fresh exercise was welcome to her and the brisk walking helped keep her and Kore warm in the cool of the summer night. She squinted in the dark and could make out the outline of the cave ahead. That powerful muscle in her chest increased its beating ever so slightly as she finally came to the entrance. She took several steps forward, fully submerged in darkness. She swallowed, a lump forming in her throat, _I hate the dark _she thought as she willed herself to keep walking forward. It was not long before darkness gave way to the dusky blue light of predawn. _Just like when Kore was born. _Demeter thought to herself, the dark blue reminiscent of the cusp between night and morn reminded her of that fateful day.

As quickly as she had entered the cave, she now found herself on the other side of it. She had made it to the chthonic realm. Her feet carried her knowingly closer to the dwelling of the Fates. The three fates together encompassed the being of moirai, together they determined, weaved, and executed the predestined fates of man, both mortal and immortal. They were all-knowing, eons of infinite knowledge of what would transpire past, present, and future had given them personalities that were not pleasing to many. To meet with them was not an event many looked forward to, and those who entered their abode often left even more confused and stressed. _They do say that ignorance is bliss. _Demeter thought to herself as her mind strayed towards the moirai and what they could possibly tell her.

_There is Klothos, Lakhesis, and Atropos…_Demeter thought to herself. _The spinner, the apportioner of lots, and…inexorable, inflexible, inevitable...she who cannot be turned. _Demeter shuddered at the thought of Atropos, her role amongst the Fates the most concerning to people.

Demeter continued to walk, her destination far ahead on the horizon, it appeared to be a diminutive sized home perilously placed on the edge of a cliff. On one side of the cliff was a roaring sea, waves crashing down on the jagged rocks sent a spray of salty sea mist into the air. On the opposite side of the home was a hilly landscape, dark obsidian rocks sharp with erosion and jagged holes, and short grasses interspersed throughout the rough terrain. The dark grey green of the grasses in the dark realm, did not shine with the same vibrancy of the grasses above. It was like a dark blue grey filter was cast over her eyes and everything within her view.

Demeter diligently climbed the steps leading up the entrance of the home, as if expecting her the door swung open softly and a gentle whisper beckoned her inside. She spotted the moirai in the center of the room hard at work, her entrance into their home not distracting them in the slightest.

Without missing a beat the fates spoke, "Demeter, we have been expecting you."

Smiling Demeter responded, "I am not surprised, nothing escapes you."

Klothos, the seemingly youngest of the three, took her eyes off the thread she was unravelling from her distaff and running through her spindle. The thread was a golden white the same color of her hair. The goddess had the appearance of a young maiden, with skin that was white like cream, cheeks that were forever blushed the color of roses, and deep blue eyes that sparkled. "Come sit with us Demeter, you have travelled far. We will be with you momentarily." She spoke with a sweet voice.

The spinner had readied the thread and passed it along to her sister, Lakhesis, a raven haired woman who had the appearance of a mortal in the prime of her life. The goddess's face was well formed and no longer had the traces of a youthful face, her jawline sharp and precise. She did not appear old, but she had the look of an experienced and capable woman. Her skin lightly tanned, but soft and pliable in appearance. Her green eyes focused intently on the thread just handed to her, her brow knit together she pulled it continuously along her measuring rod and stopped abruptly. Murmuring to herself and satisfied with the length of the thread, she and Klothos weaved it into a tapestry in front of them. Demeter watched the thread being woven into an ever-growing tapestry of life and death. A slow and sudden movement made her turn as she saw the gnarled hand of Atropos reaching for a set of scales and a scroll, the last goddess had the appearance of a weatherworn woman. Shocking silver hair, and icy blue eyes, her skin was tanned but greyish in appearance as if it had been years since she last saw the sun. With a slight tremor, Atropos's index finger ran down the parchment and slowed to a point. Tapping her finger against an undecipherable scrawl on the scroll, she looked at her pair of scales and began to weigh a myriad of seemingly random objects. With the scales now dreadfully off balance, she hummed to herself and gently plucked a thread off the tapestry. Close to her were a pair of silver shears that shined menacingly in the well-lit room, time seemed to stand still the closer the metal came to the thread she now held in her hand. With a swift motion, the thread was cut in half. Without the blink of an eye Atropos had just sealed the death of some being, someone, somewhere, was no more.

Sensing this time as a good pause to acknowledge Demeter, the three sisters turned their attention to the goddess seated close by.

The three of them spoke in harmony each voice distinctly present, yet all three molded into one. "We have much to tell you, oh goddess of the harvest, come sit closer to us, let us see little Kore."

Obediently, Demeter rose from her seat, walked towards the three sisters, pulling a sleeping Kore from under her cloak. As she approached closer Atropos reached her arms out silently asking to hold the infant. Demeter placed the child in her arms, and Atropos's face was immediately transformed, the harsh lines etched into her skin softened, her blue eyes no longer seemed icy and cold, and her trembling hands no longer shook as she held rocked Kore steadily. The three women cooed at the little baby, soundly sleeping in the silver haired woman's arms.

Klothos's deep voice asked, "Dear Demeter, are you prepared for what me must tell you? Our duty binds us to inform you of the obstacles Kore will undoubtedly face as time passes."

Demeter nodded quickly, her heart beating loudly against the confines of her chest.

Lakhesis began as if speaking to herself, "Daughter borne to two of the original Olympians, both beings of great immense power…sweet Kore, young maiden, welcomed into this world near the end of spring, such great potential…a little seed waiting to bloom and thrive…"

"…her childhood will be filled with the sweet sounds of laughter and friendship, she will be lively and curious, her feet dancing on Earth she will continuously be fascinated by the world around her. The older she grows the more restless she will become, her powers will grow strong the more that is revealed to her, the more she learns" Klothos continued.

"…it would be foolish to try and stifle her. How can a flower bloom when it is hidden under a canopy of trees? How can roots take hold if they are not properly nourished and encouraged? How will a child ever learn, if it is hidden from the world—confined in every sense of the word?" Atropos removed her gaze from Kore and now stared deeply into Demeter's eyes, as if reading her mind and her intentions.

"Mother and child, a bond established from the moment of conception-there is no greater love, that is to be sure. But like the seeds held intimately within a fruit will be one be spread and dispersed across the land, one day too child and mother will be ripped apart…" the three of them spoke together now, intently looking at Demeter.

Demeter could only hear her own heart pounding, and the blood rushing through her body. _Torn apart…? _

"There will come a day, a great unseen force will come for her. Worlds will collide and bleed together, from the greatest depths of a fearsome, fiery chasm it will come. Powerful, unyielding, and determined it will come. There is nothing you or Kore will be able to do to resist it. Well intentioned, it will come and steal your daughter away, life will end as you know it. It will call to her as it calls to us all, and it will receive her and it will drag her down into blackness…and then as darkness becomes her your Kore, the goddess of spring, will be no more." Atropos finished, and there was a great silence.

_They can only speak of one thing…Death. But, Kore is a goddess she cannot perish. Thanatos can have no claim on her. _Demeter's heart beat so fiercely she felt it would only be a matter of seconds until it seized completely, she began to feel faint with this sudden grim news.

Demeter suddenly found her voice and bravado, "But, what you speak of—surely this cannot be true? How can this come to pass, it does not make any sense."

"Fate has its own way of unfurling before us, there are many ways Kore can fulfill her destiny-but all roads will lead to one path and that is one day Kore will be no more. She will be stolen from you, and try as you might to win her back, your life will never be the same."

The mother goddess was filled with frustration and anger, how could the fates give her such a beautiful daughter-and barely a month into her life snatch away her happiness and tell her that one day her greatest love would be forever taken from her.

"You lie, you jest, you are toying with my emotions." Demeter cried out.

Lakhesis shook her head solemnly, "It has been decided. _Ananke_. It will happen. Try as you might, the harder you fight the more tightly you seal her fate. Accept her destiny and no one need suffer."

_No one need suffer! You tell me that my daughter will be ripped from the Earth and her life will be no more, and you advise me to accept this willingly to ease my suffering?_

Demeter could not speak, the fates did not need to hear aloud what was going on in her mind, they had already foreseen her reaction.

Klothos opened her mouth seeing the worry etched on Demeter's face she meant to console her with one last vital piece of information. Demeter shook her head and held up a hand, "I am sorry, but I have heard enough. I beg of you, let me take my leave. I need time to unravel the worries that have been woven into my mind."

The moirai nodded in unison as Atropos handed child back to mother. With a final bow, Demeter walked out the abode—never looking back. Fates and Ananke aside, Death could come for Kore, it could very well try, but it would not succeed Demeter swore it, nothing would ever separate her daughter from her.

* * *

The first year of Kore's life had been filled with many milestones. Demeter reflected on the day Kore had taken her first steps, she had never been interested in crawling and would only feebly attempt the motions. It had been sometime in the beginning of the new year, they were still in the end of winter with spring just around the corner. Demeter and daughter were in the kitchen, Kore had been gazing interestedly at a basket full of fruit only found during this time of year. The basket was placed on the floor close to Demeter's feet, who was in the middle of weaving some clothing for her ever growing infant unaware of the baby's antics. Still fixedly staring at the large globe shaped fruits, Kore stuck her chubby hand out opening and closing her palm, signaling that she wanted the object. She got on all fours and began to rock herself preparing to crawl towards the basket, deciding against it she slowly pushed herself up and lifted one foot off the ground.

Sensing something occurring in her periphery, Demeter gasped when she saw Kore taking her first steps towards her. Her tiny hands still opening and closing in want, attention still focused on the objects she was keenly interested in. Demeter laughed at the determined expression on her face, she could not believe her daughter was already walking. She had shown no signs of the strength and dexterity in her limbs necessary for the upright movement. Despite stumbling and falling a few times, Kore would push herself back onto her two feet and carried on until she reached her goal—the basket of fruit. Demeter looked down at her daughter as the little girl clasped her hands around the smallest globe of the bunch and lifted it up closer to her eyes. Kore opened her mouth wide and began gnawing on the fruit with her little teeth.

Demeter laughed at her daughter's determination and her continuous gnawing of the brightly colored fruit. Grabbing a slightly larger globe from the basket, she cracked it opened and slowly pulled a couple of the tiny edible fruits from its center. They glistened deeply in the light, she could tell by the rich color they were ripe and would be delicious. Handing the small seeds to Kore, the little baby gently plucked one out of her palm and chewed—immediately smiling as the small aril burst with flavor in her mouth.

"Does my little one like pomegranates?" Demeter cooed as she handed Kore more of the blood red kernels. Kore greedily continued to grab and mash them, her face covered with flecks of dark red juice. Bursting with happiness at the new skill Kore had demonstrated, and her freshly discovered love of pomegranates Demeter was glad she had accepted the fruits from a local villager, an offer of thanks for the goddess's help, and continued to pluck more seeds for her daughter to eat.

Demeter had completely separated the sweet arils of one whole pomegranate and placed the ruby red gems into a bowl in front of Kore. The chubby babe patiently plucked the seeds one by one and popped them into her mouth, bouncing up contentedly every so often when a particularly juicy kernel would delightfully pop on her tongue. In her other hand she held a well worn wooden bull, a toy that was rarely out of grasp. Some of the finer features of the toy had been softened over time, in part due to a newly teething Kore discovering the relieving effects gnawing on the figure had given her.

At that moment an eagle swept into the kitchen and dropped a scroll into Demeter's hands. The scroll was sealed with the sigil of the king of gods. She unfurled the scroll and her eyes moved slowly across the parchment. Not much for reading and writing, Demeter preferred working with her hands and was not one for scholarly pursuits.

_Sister, in a few months time a full year will have passed since the birth of our darling daughter. I kindly beseech you to grace us with your presence on Mount Olympus, let us celebrate the first year of Kore's life by introducing her to the rest of our kind. I will give you time to consider my request, remember what we spoke of when I visited you those months ago. _

Demeter was in a pleasant mood, and even though she was reluctant to visit Olympus she knew that it would have to occur eventually. _Better sooner than later, I shall send my response now so that I cannot change my mind. _

Looking towards the eagle perched on the back of a chair, Demeter nodded at the regal bird, "I shall come to Olympus the day after Kore celebrates her first year." The eagle stared at Demeter and with a blink of its large unmoving eyes, it turned around and swept out of the house straight up into the sky.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, comments and feedback always welcome-remember I'm ~*delicate  
Please share!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
****_A Feast_**

Zeus was elated that Demeter had agreed to come to Olympus, he was excited to see how his daughter had grown and to see how much of her personality had begun to form. He had not been to see the girl since that fateful visit months ago, but his faithful eagle had checked in on Demeter and Kore every now and then and reported back to Zeus. The king of gods was happy to know that his daughter was a lively infant, rarely crying and finding joy in many things.

The other gods and goddesses on Olympus were just as interested and curious in Demeter and her daughter. Not knowing what to expect, all sorts of rumors slowly circled around Olympus like low lying dewy clouds that sit upon grasses early in the morning. Several of the gods close to Demeter, or who were in her good graces were prepared with small gifts or blessings to bestow upon the new goddess of spring. Invitations were sent to the gods not living on Olympus, such as Demeter and Zeus's other siblings Poseidon, king of the sea, and Hades, lord of the underworld. Poseidon had immediately sent his reply, happy to agree to the request of his presence at a banquet in honor of Kore's birth and first year of life. Zeus' eldest brother on the other hand, had yet to send a reply and Zeus had become to grow impatient waiting for a response. Not one to normally force the lord of the dark realm to bend to his will, Zeus had mulled over whether or not to remind Hades of the importance in attending such a banquet.

Making up his mind, Zeus called upon the quick-footed messenger of the gods. "Hermes, my boy, go down to the chthonic realm—tell Hades that I will not demand his presence at Olympus in a fortnight, but that I stress the importance of his attendance. Such a momentous occasion does not happen frequently amongst our kind."

Hermes mentally rolled his eyes. _Momentous occasion? The birth of yet another goddess, if we held a feast for every god or hemitheoi that was born from our loins we would never get anything done…not that we really ever do but that is beside the point. _

"Yes my lord, I will go at once," Hermes bowed, and with a quick turn his traveler's cloak fluttered and he was off. Hermes initially never cared for delivering messages to Lord Hades, but he eventually came to enjoy his trips to the dark realm. He could never anticipate how often or when he would find himself voyaging to the underworld, one moment there would be constant periods of trips and sometimes he could go weeks without being in the dimly lit world. Occasionally when he fancied buying himself some time in between tasks, Hermes would seek passage upon Kharon's boat—but given the bubbling impatience he had seen in Zeus he figured he would have to save a visit with the ferryman for another time.

Hermes landed outside the gates to the palaces of Hades, speaking to no one in particular he began, "I am Hermes Psykhopompos, emissary and messenger to the gods here to deliver a message from Zeus king of gods to Hades lord of the underworld." The gates slowly swung open and Hermes quickly flitted through into the palace and straight to Hades's throne room.

* * *

Lord Hades was deep in thought about nothing in particular. A shade had alerted him to the presence of Hermes outside his gates, and he was patiently awaiting the arrival of the trickster god into his court. His large, veined hands were knit together in his lap and his foot was tapping with a consistent beat on the dark marble floors. Due to events up above, _completely avoidable events if you ask me, _Hades thought to himself, he was more tired than usual. Dark circles had gradually appeared under his blue grey eyes over the past month, and it seemed like they would make a permanent home on his visage.

At that moment Hermes had entered the throne room, escorted by a shade. The shade bowed to Hades and exited closing the double doors behind them. Hades readjusted his posture and sat up straight in his throne, "Hermes, how may I be of service?"

"My lord, I apologize for having to trouble you—you and I both know that the past month has been particularly hectic. I am here because Zeus has not received word from you on whether or not you will be attending the feast in honor of Demeter and her daughter in a fortnight's time." Hermes could see how worn out the dark lord was, _A banquet would be a good distraction for him—at least a momentary night of peace. _

Hades groaned internally, leaning forward in his throne his elbows rested on his knees as he ran both his hands over his face. A week's worth of stubble that darkened his usually clean shaven face scratched his palms. "I had completely forgotten about the banquet, Zeus will not be happy if I do not attend—but thanks to Ares's antics there have been a great deal of souls being judged compared to usual." Hades confessed to the messenger god.

"Ah yes, my lord. I have been helping guide many of the perished mortals to Kharon as of late. I can only imagine the hours you have spent listening to their stories. But my lord, forgive my forwardness, it is not necessary for you to preside as judge correct? Are there not others specifically obligated with carrying out such a task?" Hermes nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, although he had long since become grown he had the boyish appearance of a young man on the cusp of adulthood. His light brown hair a mess of short curls on top of his head, they were often tousled and sticking up because of the speed and frequency of his many trips.

"No need to apologize, I do not mind questions young Hermes. Yes, you are correct, I appointed three judges long ago to oversee the allocation of souls. I would be lying if I said I did not like to occasionally take part, and it hardly seems fair to give them the brunt of the work and sit here on my throne idle. Tell Zeus I will only attend if he reins in the bloodthirst of that violent son of his. If not, then I am afraid I will be wasting my precious time on frivolous feasting." Hades leaned back into his throne, hoping his younger brother would be able to talk some sense into the god of war. He knew it would be futile to attempt to stem the war-mongering god's talent for violent chaos—but any reprieve from the bloodshed and constant flood of souls would be greatly welcomed.

"A fair request my lord, I will see to it that Zeus is persuaded to stop that hot-headed son of his." Hermes bowed to Hades, and Hades returned the gesture with a nod of his head, his hands were folded together in front of his face, with only the pads of his first two fingers touching, he cradled his head in front of his joined index fingers, resting his chin on the bridge created by his thumbs. The double doors to the throne room opened sensing the end of the conversation, suddenly Hermes was airborne and darted out of the room.

Alone once again, Hades thoughtfully ran a hand over his stubbled jaw. _Demeter has a child now, does she? I wonder who the father is…_

"Let us see if Hermes can successfully convince that bull-headed brother of mine." Hades sighed out loud to no one in particular. He clasped his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, the deafening silence around him lulling him into a light sleep.

* * *

"He wants me to do what now?" Zeus asked incredulously, Hermes had returned much sooner than he expected. With his slim, tanned physique Hermes had the appearance of an accomplished sprinter. His lean build and strong legs were enhanced by the power of his winged sandals giving him quick flight. _They do not call him silver-footed for nothing. _

"I understand it is a great request my lord, but if I may be so bold, I have personally seen the flood of souls pouring into the chthonic realm waiting to be ferried. I have helped guide many a soul to the river Styx where Kharon awaits. Due to Ares's foolishness, your brother has been quite tied down with his lordly duties. He knows that you are the only one who could possibly reason with the god of war. He kindly asks you consider talking to Ares so that he may have the chance to shun his duties for a night and grace Olympus with his presence." Hermes twisted his caduceus in his hand, hoping the great Olympian would not see through him. _I have never known Hades to speak such sweet words, but Zeus need not know—a little bit of honey coating and paraphrasing should benefit us all. _

Hermes flattery had worked, "Ah yes you are quite right my dear boy, if there is anyone Ares will listen to it is his father. I will summon him and demand he quit this nonsense at once. Thank you, you may go." Zeus waved his hand to dismiss Hermes, a scroll and quill suddenly appearing as he wrote a summons for his son.

The quicksilver god turned around a smirk on his face, flattery always did get him far.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, comments and feedback always welcome, please share as well! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
****_Mount Olympus _**

The day had finally arrived, Demeter rushed around her home preparing herself and Kore for the feast in their honor on Olympus. She was dressed in a simple green chiton, embellished with embroidery of barley, the gold color of the stitching added a beautiful intricacy to her simple dress. She had thought about the manner of which she would be travelling to Olympus, and decided that going by chariot would most likely be the best. Summoning her drakones, she readied herself and made sure Kore was securely attached to her chest. With a swish of her hands, the winged beasts took off, undulating through the air as they ascended into the heavens above. The serpent like creatures effortlessly carried the chariot and goddesses through the air, powerfully beating their wings.

In a manner of minutes, Demeter could see the grand palace of Zeus ahead sat atop the high peaks of Mount Olympus. Bright, fluffy, white clouds surrounded the peaks of the mountain and sat below the grand palace. Golden gates that were glistening in the sun shone even more brightly as Demeter's chariot drew closer, they swung open as the beasts slowed down the horae guarding them heaving greatly to part them. Demeter drove her chariot towards the stables, where she had initially summoned them from.

Demeter made her way to the throne room, she purposefully decided to head to Olympus early so that she would have some peace of mind before having to meet the barrage of other gods. As she entered, she spotted Zeus seated upon this throne smiling at her as if he had been expecting her to walk in that very moment. Quickly standing up, Zeus strode over to his sister and immediately reached for their daughter who was wide awake and staring at her surroundings in awe. The little toddler hesitantly held her hands out, silently allowing her father to pick her up. She grabbed a fistful of the god's beard in her chubby hand and gave a sharp tug. Zeus let out a deafening roar, and Kore immediately opened her mouth in a toothy smile—the sound of her father's laugh triggering a distant memory of the last time she had heard it.

Zeus gently bounced the toddler in his arms as he walked her around the throne room, talking to her and pointing out various things. Demeter watched the two of them with a gentle smile on her lips. The goddess considered taking this time as an opportunity to explore Olympus more while father and daughter bonded. As soon as the thought entered her head, Zeus turned around instinctively as Demeter was inching her way closer to the door. With a smile and a reassuring nod from the goddess of the harvest, the king of gods continued to talk to his daughter who was watching him with great attention.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Demeter had stepped foot on Olympus, various gods were already present, and Demeter had been very busy in deep conversations with a number of divine beings she had not seen in years. For a moment she was lost in talk with Hera, queen of the gods—Zeus's consort. When the auburn haired goddess had first approached her, Demeter's heart began to race. Hera was known for her jealousy towards Zeus's many lovers, and her general disregard towards the children born from these couplings. Luckily for Demeter, her conversation with her younger sister had been pleasant and revolved around their children and motherhood in general.

_Perhaps she does not know the true identity of Kore's father…or has Zeus warned her from publicly throwing a tantrum? His behavior has been most pleasant today, maybe that has been enough to placate Hera's anger. Either way, I am glad she does not walk around glaring daggers. _

Demeter scanned the great hall, admiring the sights around her. While Olympus had held more formal banquets before, the mood of this one appeared more casual. The divine beings were not dressed as splendidly as they normally were, and there was a great air of generally enjoyment and exchange of pleasantries. The ambience of the room was relaxed, many gods and goddesses walked around with drink in hand, occasionally stopping at the long table in the middle of the room to indulge in various fruits, cheeses, and dishes. While the gods did not necessarily require constant sustenance like mortals, they did like to partake in the better delicacies found on Earth.

Continuing her observation of the room, Demeter reflected on her good fortune for the evening. She was glad enough to avoid her brother Poseidon, his many advances over the years had grown tiresome—and if he knew Zeus had successfully bedded her…well she was afraid that his general flirtations would turn more aggressive and forceful. When her eyes stumbled across the tall figure that had strode into the room, she was a little shocked. Of all the gods and goddesses in the world, she would not have anticipated her eldest brother showing up.

He was the last person she expected to come to Olympus, let alone to a feast in honor of mother and babe.

Hades always had the look of a warrior ready to go into battle, his face forever remained serious and blank. There was an air of general pensiveness around him, he appeared to be constantly observing his surroundings as if strategizing in the event of a sudden catastrophe. _I can not imagine what could possibly occupy his thoughts, the war was hundreds of years ago…surely he would have relaxed and enjoyed life a little more by now. _It was logical that mortals would fear the lord of the underworld, but many gods feared Hades as well. His association with the end of life, and the gloomy world he ruled over would be enough to make any immortal ill at ease—his often grim appearing demeanor did not help convince others to be unafraid of him.

When the dark lord entered the room, Zeus had politely excused himself from a conversation he was in to go personally greet his eldest brother. He had been toting little Kore around the entire day and had not yet grown tired of it. Demeter decided to head towards the two, so that she could also greet the newly arrived guest. Zeus's smile never faltered as he finally closed the distance between himself and Hades, throwing an arm around his shoulder and embracing him in a brotherly manner. As the two brothers pulled apart, Demeter stood between the two of them suddenly aware of how greatly they both towered over her. Zeus was an impressive height, but Hades was taller than him by quite a few inches.

Demeter held her hand out for Hades, who clasped it in both hands—not one to smile outright, his face had softened slightly as he spoke. Demeter did not fail to notice the light grey circles that rested below his striking eyes. "Hello dear sister, it has been quite some time. Congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

The goddess smiled in return, "Thank you brother, I am quite elated that you were able to come, it has been at least a century since we saw each other last. I know your duties are great."

Letting go of Demeter's hand, Hades turned to the babbling toddler clinging to the shoulder of Zeus's chiton. Hades leaned forward slightly closer to the child—taking care not to get to close as to scare her. He opened his mouth to speak, then turned around, "Forgive me, what is her name?"

"Kore." Demeter responded.

_Kore? Seems like a plain name for a goddess…but who am I to judge. _Hades mused to himself.

Facing the child once again, "Hello little one. I am your uncle." Uncharacteristically, Hades had the sudden urge to pinch the child's fat cheeks, he refrained from doing so instead electing to lightly press his index finger to Kore's face. Her expression quickly shifted from intrigued to amused. As he retracted his finger, Kore quickly reached out and grabbed it—surprising the dark lord. Curious about what the child would do next, Hades allowed her to take hold of his finger. In the true fashion of a baby, Kore swiftly put his finger in her mouth and began to happily gnaw on it.

Hades was surprised to say the least, but even he could not hide the disbelief from his face. The corner of his mouth twitched at the amusing scene before him, despite the toddler's unexpectedly sharp teeth threatening to break skin. Zeus had thrown his head back in laughter, great bellowing sounds coming from deep within his core. Demeter was the only one of the three utterly horrified at what her daughter was doing.

_Gods above, I could die of embarrassment. _Demeter cried out, "Brother I am so terribly sorry, please forgive me I did not realize she would do that." Demeter made a quick movement to snatch Hades's finger from out of the teething infant's mouth but was stopped when he waved his free hand dismissing her apology.

"Do not be sorry sister, she is just a child—no harm has been done." By this point, Kore had let go of his finger—she had now moved on to a new activity, grabbing and attempting to yank her father's nose. Zeus, as always, found his daughter's antics endearing, and wiggled his nose in her hand.

Afternoon had soon turned into evening, and although the gods could feast and celebrate for days—Demeter had decided that it was time for her to return back to her home. Kore's entire day had been spent in her father's arms, although she had occasionally been held and cooed at by various other gods, the possessive father would soon reclaim her into his arms. When it was time to part ways, Demeter felt a guilty pang in her heart—for separating father and child. She reassured herself like always that although Zeus had been extremely attentive for the span of the entire day, it would be difficult to say what his behavior would be like on any other normal day. Before relinquishing the now sleeping girl into her mother's arms, Zeus placed a large kiss on his daughter's forehead, his eyes and face somber with a great sadness. Demeter bade farewell to the father of her child and summoned her chariot, securing Kore to her chest once again—she left Olympus the same way she had arrived.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading. Comments and feedback welcome. Please share if you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello friends~**_

_**Thank you to all of those who have read or left a comment, it really made my day and has been motivating me to keep writing and revising.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5  
****_Battle of Wills _**

More than a decade had flown by since Kore's birth and the young spring goddess was now a lovely young girl, adored by all the local villagers and the many nymphs who had become her friends as well as her guardians. She spent most of her days outside in the sun, running and playing in the fields, climbing trees and in general enjoying her childhood. Although Demeter sought to keep an eye on her daughter as much as possible, she tried to allow Kore as much freedom as any young child should have, in moderation of course. Recalling the promise she made to her daughter on the day of her birth—Demeter endeavored to continue to allow her daughter the freedom to enjoy her girlhood, within the safety of the local village and nearby fields.

Although the mother goddess was more relaxed about supervising Kore in their home and near the local village of Enna, Demeter still refused to take her anywhere else, the only exception being Kore's trips to Mount Olympus to visit her father. For the first half of Kore's life, Demeter would take her daughter to visit Zeus and all the other gods near her birthday, but as time had gone by and Kore had started to grow, Demeter's trips to Olympus became more random and sporadic. She had grown tired of the feasts and felt that minimal contact between the other gods, apart from Zeus of course, and Kore would be for the best. However, despite her efforts to minimize the time Kore spent on Olympus and with other gods Demeter was not so lucky as to escape going to Olympus entirely. There were many council meetings and summons that she had to answer to, and she always went alone leaving Kore in the capable hands of the nymphs who lived near them. They had become Kore's guardians when Demeter was away, and the mother goddess often relied on them to keep a watchful eye on her precious daughter.

When Kore had become more aware of her mother's status and role as an Olympian—she began to grow curious of the world outside of Enna and about the normal ongoings on Mount Olympus as well. Kore would beg her mother to take her to these meetings, and to take her to the many feasts and banquets on Olympus, and Demeter's answer was always a resounding no. Kore would huff in exasperation, and Demeter would remind her that she had been before, albeit as a babe. The young goddess could not remember ever having spoken to any god or goddess apart from her mother and father, and longed to see beyond her little world. Demeter would always feign confusion whenever Kore would try to calmly explain her desires, she knew that eventually her daughter would concede and save her fight for another day. As always, Demeter would change the topic abruptly and Kore would make some excuse to escape her mother's presence. It was a neverending cycle, Kore would continue to push her desires and Demeter would remain steadfast and grow evermore resistant.

Demeter obviously knew Kore's trips to Olympus in recent years had been far and few in between. Kore would only spend a few hours with her father and would immediately be escorted back to her mother's chariot and travel back to their home on Enna. She was never allowed to stray off the pathway from Zeus's palace to where Demeter and her chariot would be awaiting her outside the palace gates. But, because Demeter had absolutely forbidden it—Zeus did not dare to sneak Kore away to see more, he already rarely had the opportunity to see the girl. He would not admit that he was afraid Demeter would terminate any chance of relationship between father and daughter. Zeus was clever however, and knew that while Demeter might stifle any opportunity for Zeus to physically show his daughter around Olympus, she could not prevent Zeus from telling his Kore countless stories of his world. Her father's beautiful descriptions of all the sights to behold on Mount Olympus only temporarily satiated Kore's curiosity. Her time in between visits were filled with an intense burning desire to see so much more.

Zeus and Kore got along amazingly, he was an excellent storyteller and she was an even better audience. She had a voracious appetite for tales and whatever new narrative her father would weave for her. Despite Zeus's reputation as being quick to temper, he was gentle and calm around his daughter and the rapport they had built between them was healthy and unique. There were many times Kore would scold her father when he would recount moments from memorable meetings, oftentimes complaints he received that were the results of his own mistakes. While there were very few gods who would dare to call Zeus out—he never felt any anger towards his daughter's admonishments. In fact, Zeus and Kore would also spend a great deal of their visits discussing problems Zeus faced and he always listened to his daughter's thoughts and advice. Demeter was unaware of the good relationship father and daughter had, Kore had kept her adoration of her father a secret from her mother, afraid that if the goddess knew of her daughter's enjoyment she would take it away.

Zeus tried to find a way for Kore to spend more time on Olympus and have more freedom. The only reason Demeter allowed their visitations was out of obligation, and he and Kore had agreed that she could not let on that she enjoyed their time spent together. Zeus wished to show her around the gardens, introduce her properly to all the other gods and goddesses there and allow her to hear their own stories. Whenever he would confront Demeter it would end in punishment. The last time he had attempted to approach the subject she had had kept Kore from him for an even longer period of time. Whenever the king of gods would attempt to get a straight answer from the harvest goddess she would become tight-lipped, her jaw locked and hard as stone.

The last visit Kore had with her father, Kore was waiting in the chariot as both parents spoke to each other in hushed tones. Zeus had tried to convince Demeter to allow Kore to stay for a few days, but she just shook her head no violently. "Absolutely not," she had vehemently refused.

The king of gods tried to reason with her, and when he saw that he could not win he had asked why she always denied him. Demeter kept silent, the words that fates had spoken to her years ago were never far away in her mind. The years of replaying their warnings over in her head had somehow become warped and Demeter was convinced that an ill fate lurked around every corner, she was wary of Death taking the shape of any and all men. _My innocent daughter does not notice the way others look at her, I am constantly watching I am not ignorant of the stares the older boys give her—if mortals looked at her this way there is no telling what the gods would say or do to her. _The mother goddess kept this information to herself, she did not speak of it aloud so it would not come true. Try as she might to prolong Kore's childhood and innocence, she could not fail to notice her little flower was beginning to bloom, the telltale signs of womanhood not far off from her features and form.

As Demeter's mind bounced around, she had the sudden realization that it had been quite some time since Kore had been to Olympus last, at least four moon cycles had come and gone. For the past two visits Kore had given up on attempting to convince Demeter on allowing her to see more of Olympus. The mother goddess could not believe her thoughts, but she was considering taking Kore to visit her father once again. After all, she had been very well behaved recently and she was showing herself to be more mature and responsible. In fact, during the recent harvest of the grain crops, Kore had spent most of her days helping Demeter, she had not complained once and had spent her time alongside her without any fuss. _I do have to go to Olympus anyway, maybe I will take her with me as a reward for her being so obedient and helpful these past few weeks. _Demeter thought to herself.

The goddess of the harvest left the courtyard of her house and went to look for her daughter feeling herself in a charitable mood she was curious to see her daughter's reaction.

* * *

Kore finally had a free day to herself, she had spent much of the past month alongside her mother. She had fought very hard and it had taken much meditation on her part to remain calm and sweet on the outside, but on the inside she yearned to run away and play in the rivers and fields with her nymph friends. She wished she could sneak off to the village and spend the day amongst the mortals there, watching them live their everyday lives. Most of her friends had observed a change in Kore's demeanor and did not understand why she had purposefully subjected herself to her mother's stifling nature—but see, Kore had a plan. There was always a method to her madness, and she was hoping that her recent epiphany would finally grant her the greater freedom that she craved.

Currently, Kore was sitting on the banks of a river—her short chiton cut off halfway up her thigh. The young goddess had been wearing this item of clothing for as long as she could remember, there used to be a time that it was not so short on her however as the years went by it seemed as if the hemline had continued to shrink. It did not help that she had also recently hit a sudden growth spurt, one night she had gone to bed feeling perfectly fine and the next morning when she awoken she felt as if her legs and bones and been stretched and pulled violently. When she finally stood and looked at the small, crudely polished mirror hanging in her room—she noticed that her face was higher than it normally sat. Until her mother had finished preparing new chitons for her, she had to resign to wearing her older clothes. Kore did not mind however, she was not materialistic by any means and did not care for new dresses nor did she care how she looked. _Besides, _Kore thought to herself, _having a shorter chiton is quite useful for running around. _

The dark haired goddess leaned back on the palms of her hand and kicked her feet back and forth in the cooling water, humming a tune to herself. She watched her friend lazily swimming around in the slowly moving river. The naiad soon made her way over to the side of the bank where Kore was seated, she placed her arms on the earth and rested her upon them as she looked up at her goddess friend, continuing to tread water and kick her feet around.

"Kore, remind me again of your plan? How are you so sure it will work?" The naiad's hair was saturated with water turning her normally strawberry blonde hair a darker shade.

The spring goddess's rich brown eyes met her friend's deep blue ones, "Cyane my dear, do not mock me! I swear to you this latest plan of mine is very well thought out indeed." The naiad smiled widely at her beloved friend, for as long as the older nymph had known Kore the young goddess had always been observant and was constantly coming up with schemes or ideas. Cyane nodded earnestly at her friend, curious of what Kore would tell her this time.

Taking a deep breath of air in, needing the fresh oxygen to help her translate her thoughts into words Kore began, "You know that mother's grip on me continues to tighten. I have complained countless times to you that she does not allow me as much freedom as she believes she does. Remember what happened when I went to the village without telling her? I could not leave the house for a fortnight. I fear that her concerns for my safety have made her delusional." Kore had leaned closer to her friend and whispered the last few words quietly, she was never able to prove it but knew her mother had ears and eyes listening and watching hidden in the forest.

Kore continued after Cyane agreed, "She does not let me see father as much as either of us would like, and I have lost track of how many times I have tried to convince her to let me stay on Olympus longer. She knows that I have not met any other gods, and my curiosity to know more about the world my parents hail from just grows stronger. I feel sorry for my poor father, he continues to try and talk to mother for my sake but it seems like the more we beg the stricter she becomes. I realized if I am to ever win, I have to play by her rules." Cyane raised an eyebrow at Kore's last sentence.

"You see Cyane, if I am to ever get what I want I need to somehow convince mother that what I truly want…is not what I want!" Kore's speech became quicker as her excitement grew.

"So you mean to manipulate your mother by convincing her into thinking you are uninterested in the things you normally desire?" Cyane had an uncanny way of understanding Kore's intentions in spite of her jumbled words.

"That is absolutely correct. But you see, this alone would never work because mother will just think I have given up and that simply will not do. So I have also decided to play the part of the good, obedient girl. As early as I can remember and from what little I have seen, I know how the mortal girls are treated in Enna, I know what their families expect of them. Despite her divinity, can it not be said that she wants the same of me? At the end of the day, are we not all bound to these ludicrous expectations and roles? Cyane my dear friend, I have been playing the part. I have done more than my fair share this past harvest season and I dared not complain when she ordered me around, and I can only hope that my work will soon pay off." Kore let out a huge sigh, she was not always used to talking so much in one breath. There would be times where she would be struck with a sudden burst of energy and it felt like she could never close her mouth, but more often than not she was observing and taking in everything around her whether it be through her eyes or ears.

"My darling flower, for your own happiness I hope you are right. Do not give up hope, these things may take time. You must continue to remain observant however, if she catches wind of this there is no telling what she may resort to." Cyane warned her friend, despite their age difference they were as close as sisters. Even with her innocence, Kore was a wise young girl _soon enough a woman, _and she was a delightful companion that Cyane deeply cherished. Her dark blue eyes quickly shifted from Kore's soft brown ones to a figure moving amongst the trees, "Speaking of…" Cyane quietly trailed off as Demeter made herself known to the two.

Kore moved suddenly as if to get up when Demeter held out a hand to stop her, "My dears I am sorry to intrude, Kore please stay seated I am not summoning you back home. I merely just wanted to tell you that tomorrow I will be going to Olympus and I will be taking you with me so please do not be late in coming home."

One of Cyane's arms had slipped back into the water and grasped Kore's ankle, although the two knew what the other was thinking they dared not look at each other. Kore's right foot twitched in response to her friend's grasp, the young goddess mentally composed herself so that she could answer her mother without seeming too eager.

"Thank you for letting me know mother, I will return before it becomes too dark. If it is not too much trouble, can you please lay out something appropriate for me to wear for tomorrow. I hardly think my current chiton will do, perhaps something a little longer." _Play the part Kore, play the part._

The goddess of the harvest smiled widely at her daughter's sensibility, "Yes my dear, I just finished mending a new one for you that will do just fine for tomorrow. Goodbye my dears, do not get into too much trouble." Demeter retreated back into the forest to return home.

"Do not worry my lady, we do not wish to stray from this spot." Cyane shouted back, the hand that was gripping Kore's ankle now waved goodbye in the air.

The two did not dare speak for several more minutes, they would not risk Demeter overhearing them.

"My beloved friend, I know Athena is the goddess of wisdom, but I did not think you _so _wise that your scheme would work out so quickly." A giggle escaped the naiad's throat as she shook her head side to side, a few strands of hair that had dried into loose curls and bounced around her face.

"I must confess, neither did I." Kore admitted, and the two girls burst out into laughter.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow Kore?" Cyane had lifted herself up from the river and sat next to Kore, ringing her hair out.

"To be honest I do not know, it would be foolish of me to expect something grand or life-changing, but a small part of me still hopes that I will learn something new or perhaps I will finally meet another god. Even if nothing happens, at least I know that my plan worked—perhaps if I continue to play this role I can continue to win more battles." Kore reached beside her and gathered Cyane's chiton and helped her drape herself. The two stood up and moved to a sunnier spot alongside the river bank. They reclined on their backs in order to fully bathe in the sun allowing Cyane to dry off, and watch the clouds pass by—a favorite pastime of Kore's

"Cyane, if I ask you a question will you be honest with me." Kore had now turned to face her closest friend and confidante, propping up her elbow she rested her head on her hand.

"Of course my dear, you know that I would never lie to you. You always deserve the truth." Cyane mimicked Kore's posture and turned to face her as well.

"I always believed mother's wish to shelter me stemmed from concern about my safety—but I feel as if that is no longer a good enough explaination. Do you have any idea why she acts the way she does? It never struck me before but my only friends are you, of course, and the other nymphs. Not that I would ever trade our friendship, you know that in my heart we are sisters—but I was never allowed to interact with the other village children. I never had the chance to play with the other girls and boys. I have never been allowed to venture into the village by myself and the few times I have attempted to sneak off without her have ended in trouble. Why do you think that is?" Kore was now lying down on her back, resting her head on her hands as she watched a particularly fluffy cloud float by.

"I do not know what lies in Demeter's thoughts, and I do not have children of my own, but from the way I have seen mothers interact with their own children I can only guess that she has run away with her own motherly instincts and duty to protect you." Cyane responded.

Kore's brow furrowed, _that was not the response I was hoping for but I know she is right._

As if reading Kore's mind and attempting to make the conversation lighthearted Cyane added, "Perhaps she is afraid some mean, ugly, and scary man will come steal you away in broad daylight." She poked Kore's soft cheek trying to get her to smile.

Kore's brow suddenly unfurled, and she let out a laugh of disbelief, "Ha! Oh Cyane your imagination is wild, what man could possibly want to abduct me? Apart from my father I have never even had a conversation with a grown man before. I have said hello and thank you to some of the villagers in Enna, but trust me they pay me no mind." Kore shook her head at the thought, it seemed silly for that to be the reason for her mother's actions. _I have known nothing other than the creatures that live amongst these rivers and trees, and a few people in the village—what a preposterous idea. _

"I am afraid then maybe we shall never know the source of your mother's overbearing attitude." Cyane sighed and took Kore's hand in her own, the two silently agreeing to move on to another topic. Their attention focused on the sky now, they watched as the clouds lazily moved by and the sun began to set. Soon enough it would be time for Kore to head home and mentally prepare herself for the possibilities of tomorrow.

* * *

**_Please share, I would love for more people to read this and provide their feedback. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
****_Olympian Gardens _**

Kore and her mother walked the familiar path from the palace gates to Zeus's throne room. Even though nothing so far about the day was out of the familiar Kore's heartbeat had steadily increased as they stepped down from the chariot and walked towards the palace entrance. They entered the throne room to see Zeus giving orders to a servant. Her father's face broke out into a wide smile when he saw her, he had not expected to see Kore alongside her mother today. A council meeting was to be held soon between many of the Olympians, and Zeus assumed that like always Demeter would be making the trip to Olympus solo. The king of gods strode over to mother and daughter, "Dear sister, you are early for the meeting. Hello little Kore, you have grown much since I saw you last." Zeus politely held his daughter's hands in his own, _there will be time for us to embrace later. _Despite the lovely surprise of seeing his daughter, Zeus still was suspicious of Demeter and her reaction to seeing them getting along too well.

"Yes my lord, I arrived early because I decided to bring Kore with me today. She has been most helpful with the recent grain harvest, I am quite proud of the responsible young lady she is becoming." Demeter smiled down at Kore. While she was looking away, Zeus questioningly raised an eyebrow at his daughter wondering what had prompted Demeter's sudden change of heart.

Answering his silent confusion Kore began, "Thank you mother, but I was only doing my duty by helping you." Turning to her father she continued, "Father it is good to see you, I hope the months that have passed since I saw you last have treated you well."

Zeus's eyes squinted together slightly, he felt like he was not privy to some sort of secret that he should have been aware of. He tried to push the confusion out of his mind, "Well my dear, I am afraid that you can not join us in the meeting, so you can go wait in the chariot whilst your mother and I converse with the other gods." Zeus did not know where else Kore could go that Demeter would approve of, she obviously could not stay in the throne room—but because Demeter had forbidden her from venturing through his palace the king of gods was confused why his sister had brought their daughter with her in the first place.

Kore responded obediently, "Yes, father."

Zeus did not expect Demeter to utter the following, "Now Zeus, surely there is another place that our Kore can go rest whilst we adults talk?"

"Well," Zeus began rubbing the back of his neck already anticipating the response to what he was about to say, "she could go stay in the gardens."

The god of thunder's surprise could not be hidden from his face when he heard Kore's response, "Father you know I am not allowed in the gardens." Kore sweetly said.

The king of gods felt like he was being tricked, _since when did my daughter say no such an opportunity? Kore, what game are you playing? _

Demeter laughed and pushed her daughter's hair behind her ear, "Now, now my dear. I think I can make an exception for today—go outside and spend some time in the garden we will not take very long."

"Yes mother, if that is what you desire. Father I do not wish to stray very far—can you tell me which garden is closest?" Kore now dared to look her father deeply in the eyes, a glittering gold meeting a deep, rich brown. Her eyes had a twinkle of mischief in them, a twinkle that was all too familiar to Zeus because it was the same sparkle that others often saw in his own eyes.

Between Demeter willingly allowing her daughter to stray from the throne room, and Kore's new submissive disposition Zeus could hardly speak. However, after maintaining eye contact with Kore he quickly understood what was possibly going on in his daughter's mind. Playing along, the same twinkle they shared now shining in his own eyes he spoke, "Yes, there are many gardens in my palace alone—but I believe the gardens to the right of the throne room doors will be a good choice for you today."

"One last thing, mother, if I grow tired of the gardens and if you are not yet finished with your meeting—do I have your permission to wait for you by the chariot?" Kore's voice had taken on an extra sweet tone of innocence. Zeus wanted to triumphantly laugh at his daughter's act, _my, my, my she will soon be the master of manipulation this sweet Kore of mine. _Zeus now fully understood the game Kore was playing.

Finally seeing the reason to his daughter's sudden shift in personality, the next sentence Demeter spoke did not surprise him at all, "Yes Kore, I had not thought of that—you will wait by the chariot."

Zeus decided he wanted to play along and join forces with his Kore, "If I might suggest, I will allow my eagle to escort you to the gardens Kore. He will watch over you and report back to me if there is any trouble, or if you are in need of anything. And if you wish to return to your chariot, he will wait with you there as well—so you will not truly be alone." _I am sure that will be very well to Demeter's liking._

Demeter clasped her hands together, "Oh my lord what a wonderful idea!" Zeus smirked to himself, _it seems hardly fair that Kore and I should have such fun at the expense of Demeter's ignorance. _Zeus quickly got over any guilt he felt by reasoning, _well she did bring this upon herself. _

Zeus's trusted eagle had suddenly swooped down from above and rested on the top Zeus's chlamys clad shoulder. Demeter turned to take her place at the round table placed in the middle of the throne room, with enough chairs to seat the Olympians that would arriving soon enough. The eagle took flight once again and rushed out the now open doors, as Kore followed him she turned one last time and met her father's eyes. She winked at her father a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, her father returned the wink his own smile brightly plastered on his face. Kore's heart raced as she followed the elegant bird to the gardens that were patiently awaiting her.

* * *

_I cannot believe that actually worked… _Kore thought to herself as she followed her father's eagle to the gardens he had spoken of earlier. Her mother was the goddess of the harvest and tending to various crops of grains and foods was more aligned with her interests, but Kore was the goddess of spring and while she did not mind performing duties that were more along her mother's forte what she really loved was the teeming life that springtime brought with it. When spring arrived, its arrival brought luscious shrubs saturated with green leaves, scented flowers in full bloom, and trees heavy with sweet fruits. All the things that Kore loved about the forests that surrounded her home in Enna greeted her in garden she had just entered. Her heart soared at the sights of both familiar and foreign sights, _I cannot believe that mother kept this hidden from me for so long. _Feeling a sense of annoyance rising within her, _how could a garden be so dangerous? _Telling herself to put her frustrations aside and to enjoy what little time she had in the garden she walked towards the large oak tree that her father's eagle was resting in. The bird watched her curiously as she walked even closer.

"Thank you for taking me here, if you do not want to stay you can venture off. I will not mind." Kore knew the bird of prey could understand her. In response the elegant creature flew down to the marble ledge of a short wall. On the other side of the wall was a flight of stairs hidden from here view, leading to somewhere down below. _Perhaps these steps lead to another part of the garden, but for now I am fine where I am. _The eagle turned its head towards Kore and she smiled, it seemed as if the eagle would stay with her—she gently stroked the side of its wing and walked towards a row filled with dozens of roses of varying colors.

The section of the garden she was in was filled with rows of roses of different shapes and sizes. Kore had never seen roses before but she knew what they were immediately upon seeing them. Beautiful, blooming petals, splayed out in a never ending circle of layers—stems that held sharp thorns protecting the beautiful symmetrical reflection of nature that budded at its tip. The young spring goddess knew that roses were the creation of the Aphrodite—upon seeing their beauty up close Kore understood why it was the goddess of love's symbol. The row Kore was currently in contained various pastel shades of pink, white, yellow, peach, and lavender—the more colors Kore kept ticking off in her mind the faster she lost count. As she slowly past by them she carefully ran her hands over the delicate petals, her fingertips relishing in the feel of the soft powdery petals. She soon entered the next row, containing only dark blood red flowers. _These blossoms are so beautiful, much different than the wildflowers I am so used to. There is such an elegance about them, their sharp thorns only make them even more special. _The rose bush she was currently inspecting was half her height, one side of it contained a multitude of flowers in bloom, but the other side held a lot of shy buds—closed up as if afraid to flower.

Kore bit her lip in deep thought, her mother did not appreciate this side of her powers, but Kore had a special talent for wildflowers and making them grow and bloom in general. Demeter often chastised her daughter saying it was futile to waste her energy on honing a gift that served no purpose. _I do not care if it is not a practical gift, it makes me happy and I know that many of the nymphs delight in my creations and spreading happiness is not a waste of my powers. _Even though Kore knew she was far away from her mother's prying eyes, she still quickly looked around her as if afraid to be seen. She looked over her right shoulder and suddenly held a finger to her lips, "Shh do not tell mother what I am up to." Her father's eagle bowed its head softly, as if understanding what Kore was about to do.

The young girl hovered her hand over the closed bud and concentrated hard, her palm and fingers were steady as she felt a warm trickle of energy stream through her arm and out of her fingertips. In her mind she imagined the flowers bursting open and blooming, and within moments she saw it happen with her own eyes. The seams of the buds split open suddenly as their sepals furled backwards, the beautiful deep red petals slowly spilled out and opened themselves to the power that flowed freely from her hands. No longer shy the many rows of petals continued to unravel themselves as the roses became bigger and bigger.

Satisfied with her work, Kore smiled and bent down to smell the blooms. A sweet intoxicating aroma filled her nostrils and clouded her mind, the floral fragrance was like nothing she had ever had the delight in encountering before. She realized she had been holding her breath and exhaled before inhaling the perfumed scent once again. _Would father mind…? _She thought to herself as she held one of the flowers by the stem, careful not to prick her fingers on the thorn. _No, I do not think he would._ She reasoned with herself, as she pinched the bloom off of its stem and twirled it in her hands. Kore held the shortened stem in her mouth and lazily wove her long dark hair, tucking the flower into the plait at the base of her neck.

* * *

The lord of the underworld had been summoned to a meeting that was supposed to be held today on Mount Olympus. His brother had insisted that he made it to discuss recent affairs occurring on Gaia that by consequence also affected happenings in his own realm of rule.

_I do not see why my presence is necessary, what occurs above does not matter to me I continue to rule my world and do my duty—as do the other immortal beings in this realm. _

The stallions pulling Hades's chariot went from a thundering gallop to a slow trot as they approached the palace gates, Hades was ready to go towards the stables like usual to park his chariot but before his hand could pull back on the reins a palace servant stopped him.

"My lord, I apologize but I have been instructed to direct your chariot elsewhere. I am afraid that your usual stables are being maintained right now and I cannot tend to your stallions where I normally do. If it pleases you, I can take them with me and I will bring back to you when you are ready to take your leave." The stable attendant bowed low to the ground.

"Yes, that will do. Thank you for tending to them." Hades handed the reins to the attendant. Since the normal path he took from the stables to the palace was no longer an option, Hades would just have to go another direction. There were many ways to enter the main palace and Hades decided to use a route he had not frequented in decades.

* * *

The scent of the rose that was safely secured in Kore's hair kept emitting its intoxicating aroma with every step she took. She was so focused on its sweet smell that she could not decide what to next inspect. She was eyeing a bed of multi colored anemones when she was broken out of her reverie by a strange noise. It sounded like the cry of some sort of bird, spinning around trying to locate the noise Kore's feet kept wandering through the garden in search of the being that kept emitting the cry. If she had to guess, Kore must have walked to the side opposite in the garden from where she had initially started. She saw movement low to the ground, and something rustling between the shrubs and plants. When she finally encountered what she assumed she was looking for Kore was stunned.

In front of her stood the most beautiful, elegant creature she had ever seen. It was larger than any bird she had seen, it reminded her of a large pheasant except much more richly colored. Kore did not know where to look first, every inch of the creature was magnificent in color. The top of the bird's head held a crown of thin feathers that ended with a tuft of deep blue. Its face and long neck were colored the same deep iridescent blue green. As the bird bobbed around in front of her, the feathers shifted under the light creating such a beautiful effect. There were two great streaks of white painted across the bird's eyes, providing an alluring contrast. Its wings were painted with what looked like black and white striations, and tucked underneath were feathers of an even darker, richer blue and copper orange. The bird's tail feathers were even more striking and elegant. It looked like hundreds of blue green eyes were staring back at her, each eye surrounded by a mixture of green, gold, purple, and coppery iridescent feathers. Kore had a great urge to go closer and inspect the magnificent creature but she was afraid of scaring it away.

Taking a few slow steps forwards she decided to open her mouth and speak to the bird, "Hello dear, you are so beautiful I have never seen a bird like you. I would very much like to come sit closer to you. Please do not be frightened." The bird cocked its head towards Kore, its tail feathers ruffling in thought. Its large eyes blinked back at the young goddess and it let out a soft cry of approval. Kore carefully made her way over and sat cross-legged in front of the bird. She stared intently at the bird, as if trying to memorize all its features—and the bird stared back at her with the same amount of curiosity and attention. Not knowing what else to do Kore began to sweetly speak to the bird. Every now and then the delightful creature would croon back to her.

* * *

Hades decided he would take a more scenic route to the main palace. He was currently climbing a tall marble staircase when he heard the distinct cries of one of Hera's peacocks. _Looks like I will not be alone in these gardens. _He felt a commotion by his side when he spotted another peacock landing next to him and climbing up the stairs in unison. "Have you come to see your mother?" Hades softly said to the beautiful bird. The bird rushed ahead of him finally reaching the top of the staircase and turned around the corner swiftly. Hades could only assume that the bird was in a rush to see his mother goddess. The dark lord turned the same corner and was quite shocked to see someone else other than his sister, Hera, Queen of gods.

* * *

Kore had been speaking to her new animal friend for quite a few minutes now, and it was apparent that the bird had become so comfortable with her that it was attempting to seat itself in her lap. She almost screamed in happiness when another bird had joined them and showed her the same ease and trust she had just gained from the first. _I wish I knew what these beautiful winged things were called. _A thought instantly popped into her mind as she pushed on her hands to stand up, "One moment my friends, I will be right back!" Kore darted into some bushes a few feet away back to a row of familiar shrubs that she was all too familiar with back home.

What she did not recognize was a tall looming figure standing at the top of a marble staircase just dozens of feet away—staring at her in curiosity.

* * *

Hades had fully expected to be greeted by the sight of his auburn-haired sister at the top of the staircase, but what he saw far ahead was a young girl with dark hair seated amongst two peacocks. The girl had not taken any notice of him yet and he was in no rush to alert her to his presence. Her long hair was lazily plaited down her back, a deeply colored rose elegantly placed on the nape of her neck. She was wearing a chiton that cut off an inch above her knee, it was the color of rich red clay and was beautiful against her tanned skin. He could see that the young girl was cooing and softly talking to one of the peacocks. The second peacock that had rushed past him was also cocking its head from side to side, deeply interested in what the girl was saying. She stood up with a quick start, said something undecipherable to the two birds, and rushed ahead into the bushes in front of her.

For some reason, he felt cemented to this spot he was standing in. The dark lord knew that he should continue on his way to the throne room where the others would soon be waiting for his arrival, but his curiosity made him hesitant. _Who was that young maiden? _Hades thought to himself, he knew he could have just introduced himself to her—or inquired about her during the meeting. For some strange reason, Hades decided to prolong his stay in the garden and observe the young girl for some more time. He saw her dart off into the bushes and decided he would watch her from a safe distance. The king of the dark realm did what he knew best, he slunk into the shadows in a small nearby grove filled with trees and decided to wait until his curiosity was satisfied.

* * *

Kore's bare feet felt good on the ground as she went in search of what she was looking for. She had taken her sandals off when she had sat down to further inspect the beautiful bird, as the leather ties had started to irritate her skin. Kore was used to and preferred being barefoot but her mother had laid the sandals out on her bed and so Kore obediently put them on. Relishing in the feel of the warm dirt under her feet, Kore kneeled down in front of several bushes that were teeming with sweet fruit. Careful not to squeeze too hard and burst any of them in her hand, she lifted the hem of her chiton and created a makeshift basket—making sure that the fruits were not broken or agitated. _If I get any hint of a stain on this chiton, all my efforts to prove to mother I am not wild and reckless will have been for nothing. _

Satisfied with her small harvest, Kore stood up to make her way back to the two birds when she noticed a tall moving figure in the corner of her vision. She turned her head sharply and stared into a thicket ahead of her. _I could have sworn it looked like there was…but I can not see anything. _Kore kept staring in the spot where she had seen movement, she was sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her but she could not see anything other than trees in the grove not too far away.

"Hello, is someone there?" Kore called out, her voice steady and unafraid. _Why should I have reason to be afraid, as far as I know these are public gardens for all of Olympus to share. _Not surprised that she received no response other than the soft sounds of nature, Kore sighed and headed back to the birds. Excited to feed them the sweet fruits she currently was carrying in her chiton.

* * *

The grove of trees Hades had sought to hide in were not too far away from where the young girl had been. As he moved to a large oak tree in the center of the small woodland, he saw her stand up and turn her head so that her line of vision went straight to where he was hiding. Hades heart stopped. Whether it was from the possibility being spotted, or from seeing the soft features of her face full on, he did not know. His entire body went stiff hoping that she had not seen him darting into the shade of the giant oak tree. When he saw the confusion on her face and her deep eyes darting back and forth through the grove he let out a sigh of relief. _She has not spotted me…yet. _

"Hello, is someone there?" her sweet voice carried over through the trees. His previously still heart was now steadily beating in his chest, he was fully aware of the blood pumping through every chamber within his heart. The only thing that calmed him was when the girl had slowly retreated from her spot, no doubt heading back to the two peacocks she had left. Deciding to take no chances, Hades took his helm of darkness and placed it on his head. He quietly thanked the fates that this piece of armor had been bestowed upon him eons ago, wearing it had rendered him invisible to others and had proved quite useful in many situations. _Although never did I think that I would be using it to spy on an innocent maiden_. The dark lord thought to himself. As the young girl made her way back to the birds, he followed within the thicket—making sure that he kept a good distance between the two of them.

Now that she had made her way out of the bushes, he could see her fully and noticed that she had hitched her dress up in order to carry all the fruit she picked. A dangerous amount of skin now revealed to him. His heart pounded in his ears as he found his eyes travelling up her calves, past her knees, and up her thighs _I should not be doing this, _Hades thought. She suddenly sat down ignoring the bench behind her, and spilled all the fruit in-between her legs, her knees still up with the soles of her feet planted firmly on the ground. The two peacocks were greedily picking at the fruit the girl had kindly gathered for them. She brought her knees together, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head atop of them. Her chiton was still lifted and Hades could see the backs of her upper thighs. She was quietly watching the birds feasting, and every so often she would softly pet the sides of their wings. Placing one leg down on the ground, with the other still propped up she reached behind her and pulled the rose out of her hair. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through the dark locks, freeing her waves from the plait they were previously in. With a final tousle her rich waves spilled over the front of her dress and down her back. Hades inhaled sharply, his gaze never faltering. _I should have gone straight to the palace, why did I have to linger. I am no better than the perverts that run amuck here on Olympus, watching this poor maiden from within the shadows. _His grip on the oak branch in front of him tightening unknowingly, as his index finger twitched. The god shifted in his spot and suddenly heard a loud snap. He looked down between his feet trying to find the source of the noise but could not find any signs of freshly broken wood. When his eyes lifted once again he could not find the object of his attention. The two peacocks were still satisfying their appetites, but the maiden was no longer to be seen.

His eyes scanning the bushes she had previously been foraging in, he still could not see her. Then, suddenly, he heard the sound of quiet footfalls on soft dirt—emerging from the thicket in front of him he saw the young maiden. Daring not even to breathe, his free hand slowly touched his face making sure his helm was still on. The girl was twirling her rose in hand, casually scanning her surroundings. She stopped suddenly in front of the oak tree he was next to and stood facing him, no more than five feet away to his right. The girl ran a small feminine hand over the tree trunk and stood on her tips of her feet to pull a sturdy branch that was a few inches above her. Hades looked down at her carefully, his eyes scanning over her features and soaking in the expressions that kept dancing across her face.

_What a delicate little creature. _Hades towered over the young maiden by more than a foot. He watched the girl's face carefully, her dark brown eyes framed by thick, long, curled lashes. Her cheeks were plump and rosy, Hades had a sudden urge to run his hand over her warm cheek and an even bigger urge to softly squeeze them between his two fingers. The young maiden's brow furrowed as she let go of the branch above her and inspected the trunk. Her lips were pouted in thought, and suddenly with a new look of determination she lifted her left leg in the air and he looked down. Her leg looked soft, the calf shapely and toned he watched her place it on a knot on the tree. She had placed the stem of the rose in her mouth and hoisted herself up placing her right leg on another knot on the trunk, closer to where Hades was. Hades smiled in amusement, he did not realize it but his body had taken a step closer to the girl on its own accord. The girl's right hand was placed in a groove in the trunk and she balanced herself as she reached her left hand out to the branch she had been inspecting. Hades saw the muscle in her forearm tense up as she was preparing to hoist herself up and she continued to watch her face noticing a fresh wave of deep thought grace her features.

Surprisingly, she let go of the trunk and jumped back on the ground. Grabbing the rose out of her mouth and held it in her hand. She let out a sigh of frustration and clicked her tongue in annoyance and spoke aloud to herself, "You foolish girl, if you dirty your dress and mother finds out you have been climbing that will be the end of that." The young girl softly smacked her cheek after scolding herself and let out a heavy sigh.

Being closer to her Hades could now truly hear how sweet her voice was, _like a bird_ he thought to himself. He was unable to appreciate its lovely sound when she was hidden amongst the bushes foraging earlier. The way her mouth moved when she spoke was gentle and soft and he found himself wishing the little bird would sing yet again. He was broken out of his reverie by the young girl circling the tree in deep thought, he was afraid she would have ventured behind him but she did not end up completing her round. Instead she walked back to where she stood originally and slowly took a few more steps closer to where Hades was planted.

Hades was well aware of the fact that the girl was barely two feet away from where he stood. He could easily reach out and grab her, the hand by his side twitched. She was twirling the rose in her hand thoughtfully staring at the branch that Hades was still holding onto. He did not dare move at all, barely breathing. She looked around the grove as if searching for something in particular, seemingly unsatisfied she looked back at the branch and sighed. The young girl held the rose up to her face, her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply and exhaled. When her eyes opened the look on her face made Hade's heart skip a beat, and his breath caught in his throat—he felt as if a sharp arrow had suddenly struck him. The girl was softly humming to herself, innocently swaying her body from side to side still staring at the branch Hades was holding onto.

The young girl took a few more steps forward, she was standing next to Hades now less than a foot away. She stood on the tips of her toes and placed the rose in the nook of the branch, her hand almost grazed Hades own. The dark lord watched her intently, not blinking. His heart was beating so wildly he felt as if he had gone deaf from the sound of blood rushing through his ears. She soon stepped back, turned around, and walked away out from the thicket and away from him. Hades watched her and she continued her way to another part of the garden. When she was out of sight he finally let himself breathe and move. He picked up the rose that she had so delicately placed in the little nook. He slowly dipped his head down to smell the rose and inhaled deeply, his senses were flooded with a smell so saccharine and intoxicating he felt his head spin. He safely stored the blossom in a pouch attached to the side of his hip and hidden by his chlamys.

_The time I so foolishly spent spying on that maiden was dangerous, I better go and fulfill my summons. _Hades did not dare to remove his helm until he was quite away from the garden. He slowly made his way out of the woodland, noticing the peacocks had finally finished their feast but were now lazily strutting around. Trying to clear his mind, the dark lord could not prevent his thoughts from wandering back to the maiden. He found himself recalling her delicate features, the sound of her voice, the appearance of her soft skin and limbs. He shook his head trying to get the images out of his mind, he felt shame for spying on a young girl. _Well, she will not be a young girl for much longer. _Hades did not fail to notice the telltale signs of womanhood approaching, while the girls face was still soft with girlish features he did not miss the soft curves forming on her chest and hips. Hades shook his head again.

He knew he had not watched her with lustful eyes, _no it had been much more than that—my mind was aroused not my loins. _The chthonic king tried to reason with himself. His fascination with the young maiden was born out of curiosity, not a carnal instinct. She was quite beautiful, and Hades had no doubt that she would continue to blossom, but he did not understand why he was so captivated by her. He was lost in trying to make sense of his thoughts when he found himself safely out of the garden's vicinity and took his helm off. Shaking his dark locks out of his eyes, he was met by Zeus's eagle resting on the top branch of a nearby olive tree. A nagging feeling of being caught making his stomach drop, Hades just nodded to the noble bird and continued his way into the throne room. _There will be more time to dwell upon what happened later—for now you have your duties to attend to. _As the dark lord entered the golden double doors, the winged bird took off to find Kore.

* * *

Kore had decided to explore more of the gardens and had found a beautiful fountain. She decided it was time for her to put her sandals back on, but before doing so she carefully washed the soles of her feet off in the clear fountain waters. She had had fun watching the beautiful birds happily gorging themselves on the feast of berries she had foraged for them, but she had a strange feeling that she was being watched. Her father's eagle had disappeared into the thicket for some time, but she knew that was not the source of her apprehension. Whatever presence she had felt amongst her in the garden, she was not afraid but being in this new and strange place did make her feel nervous.

As she rinsed the dirt off her feet, she no longer felt like she was being watched and so Kore assumed that it had all been in her head. A sudden flap of wings alerted her to the return of her father's eagle. She began to lace her sandals back onto her feet when a sudden thought occurred to her.

_I know this intelligent creature can understand what I say, and I know he is able to understand and communicate with father—I wonder if he can communicate with me as well._

She looked up into the eagle's yellow honey colored eyes and politely asked, "Noble bird, do you know the name of those creatures I befriended earlier? I have never encountered them before." The eagle blinked at her and she suddenly heard a voice that was not her own speak in her head.

It sounded deep, and regal as it spoke _Peacock. _

"Peacock…" Kore practiced aloud, a new word for her. The eagle bowed its head ever so slightly. The voice in her head continued, _Yes my lady, they are the sacred bird of my master's consort, Hera. The two specimens you encountered were male. _

Kore's mouth formed a circle in surprise not expecting her father's eagle to so kindly divest more information to her. "Thank you for telling me, I would have never known." Kore smiled and the eagle once again bowed its head. Continuing Kore decided it would not hurt to ask, "Since you are so wise and knowledgeable, would you like to show me around the gardens and tell me what you know?" Kore asked hesitantly, she did not know if the eagle would consider this a chore or a delight.

The eagle let out a sharp cry and flapped its wings fully, suddenly he jumped down from the top of the fountain and swooped ahead. Kore took this as him accepting and followed behind quickly, she was glad her father's eagle shared in his enthusiasm with teaching her new things. She had not anticipated that she would soon learn more from her father's eagle in the next couple hours than she had from father during all their combined time spent together.

* * *

_**As always, comments welcome! Please share with others if you enjoyed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi~_**

**_Sorry uploads have been on random days, hoping to stick to a better schedule soon. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 7**

**_Caught _**

The meeting with Zeus and the other gods was tedious and seemed unnecessary to Hades. Fortunately, his time in the gardens had not made him late to the meeting. The only reason he had been summoned was because his youngest brother wanted to make sure he was not upset with the recent decline in mortal deaths, and therefore decline in souls coming to his realm. Hades could not care any less and tried to convey that to his brother and the other gods, since quite a few of them were afraid of his wrath and angering him.

To Hades these issues were of little consequence to him,_ in the end these mortals will die—and I shall receive them all, it is only a matter of when. _But Hades did not dare to say that to the immortal beings circled around the table. _Although, this is something they should know already. Polydectes…the receiver of many—there is a reason I am referred to as such. _

In the end it was Ares who had solved the issue. Apparently there were two kingdoms who had been feuding for decades and were close to battle, the god of war decided it would be the perfect scene for his powers to manifest and guaranteed that a bloody war would soon be on the horizon. With a dramatic flare, Ares had left the council after his promises, he had little patience and interest in the affairs and duties of the other gods that did not directly involve sparring. Demeter had then spoken afterwards and said that she had seen good harvest amongst many cities near her home in Enna, but that the next couple harvests in the new year could potentially suffer. She felt it would be required for her to travel outside her home of Enna and see to it that the mortals were properly sowing their crops and ensuring good fields for the next few harvest seasons. She believed that the mortals in the warring kingdoms would survive Ares's bloodthirst because she knew those kingdoms had a bountiful harvest and were well stocked for the longtime coming battle—but warned that if he waged on for too long then the effects would be detrimental. Planting crops and tending to them was a yearlong process and a war could greatly hinder it. Hades had listened to this with half a mind, his thoughts were straying elsewhere.

Before he had realized it, Zeus had dismissed the other gods until only himself, Zeus, and Demeter were left at the table. His brother's thunderous voice bellowed in the throne room his dark grey beard shaking as he spoke, "Hades, my brother, I shall be with you momentarily I wish to speak to Demeter alone." Not needing to be told twice, Hades stood from his seat and exited the throne room, instead deciding to go sit in the palace courtyard.

* * *

Zeus turned around to Demeter now, she had been in quite a good mood during the meeting and he had wanted to see if she was still feeling charitable towards Kore and himself.

"Dear sister, I thank you for attending this important summons. You carry a great deal of responsibility on Gaia and I am glad you take it seriously." Zeus placed a hand on his sister's shoulder smiling genuinely. He continued, "I am also glad to hear that Kore has become the most diligent assistant, it is important that she follows and learns from you." Zeus decided he would continue the game that his daughter had started.

"Now, I know you may not want to hear this, but our Kore will soon be a woman and I think as her father it is necessary that she learn a few things to complete her education as an accomplished goddess." Zeus saw Demeter's face strain in confusion. _Do not mess this up now. _"Do not be alarmed sister, all that I mean is I think it would be important for a young maiden such as Kore to be surrounded by other goddesses that she could learn so much from. My daughters Athena and Artemis, for example. They are both excellent company and could teach Kore many things. Athena is wise and just, I have considered her counsel many times. Artemis is strong and independent and is wise in her own right as well. The only thing she has ever asked of me is to keep her a maiden eternally—to this day no man who has dared to touch or snatch her away has lived to succeed." Zeus could tell he had struck gold, Demeter's face lit up and he could see the thoughts running in her head. She would not concede to him right away though, he knew her too well for that. It did not matter; however, he had planted the seed in her and all he needed to do was wait.

"Thank you for your concern brother, I will think about it. Perhaps you are right, maybe Kore will benefit from the company of Athena and Artemis. But I do not know. I think it is time for me to take my leave." Demeter bowed low, trying to hide her true thoughts.

"Of course Demeter, safe travels please convey my apologies to Kore for not being able to spend time with her." As badly as Zeus wanted to spend time with his daughter and force them to stay, he decided to let them go without voicing his sentiments and hoped Kore would be back soon.

_Now the matter of Hades is all that remains. _Zeus thought to himself as he turned around and exited through another set of double doors into one of the palace's courtyard. He spotted his brother seated on a marble bench his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back on a pillar. Zeus sat down next to him and clapped him hard on the shoulder in brotherly affection.

"I know today's meeting was pointless for you, but when it comes to these types of matters sometimes it is better they hear from you directly than from me." Zeus admitted.

"Yes brother I understand, it just becomes quite bothersome at times and although Ares will not hear it, more bloodshed is not the answer," Hades ran his hand over his smooth face, deep in thought.

"I agree, but at least today was not a total waste correct?" Zeus asked cryptically as he raised an eyebrow at Hades.

"What do you mean?" Hade responded, raising his own eyebrow confusingly in return.

"Aetos told me you quite enjoyed yourself in my gardens just before arriving." Zeus smiled back, folding his arms together.

Hades stomach dropped, _that damned bird I knew he knew something. _Hades decided to play dumb, but before he could respond Zeus continued. "Yes, he told me that you had decided to take a stroll through the garden and it appeared you enjoyed what you saw—is that true?"

Hades decided that answering his brother's questions vaguely would be the best method, "Yes, it has been quite some time since I visited the gardens. I had not thought to until the stable attendant had to direct my chariot elsewhere."

Zeus nodded in agreement, waiting a few more seconds before he spoke he opened his mouth hesitatingly and then finally said, "Demeter's daughter was in the same gardens as you I believe. Did you happen to speak to her?"

Hades felt his heart drop into his stomach at an impossible speed, how he managed to speak his next few words he did not know. Feigning mild interest he replied, "No actually, I did not speak to her." _Well, that is not a lie—I did not _speak_ to her…_

"Ah I see, probably for the best. That damn mother of hers is too protective for her own good. If you had spoken to her that would have most likely been disastrous." Zeus laughed at the idea. Hades stomach sunk even further and his mind was momentarily distracted by the entertaining idea of how low his organs could continue to fall within him. He lamely attempted a chuckle as well.

Taking extra caution to make sure his voice did not betray his curiosity or that his heart was now rising dangerously fast into his throat, Hades disinterestedly asked, "She must be quite grown now, I had forgotten she even had a child." _Which is true, I do not think I can even recall her name. _

As if reading Hades's mind Zeus responded, "Ah yes Kore is quite grown, she will be a woman nearly soon."

Hades nodded silently, he recalled her developing form and voice that was still soft with age and imagined what she would look and sound like in a few years' time. Swallowing the lump in his throat he quickly stood up, "Well brother, my realm awaits me." Zeus followed suit and nodded silently and escorted his brother to the front of the palace gates.

Waiting for him like promised was Hades grand chariot, his six stallions looked rejuvenated and ready to descend into the chthonic realm. Hades swiftly grabbed the reigns from the attendant's hands, and silently nodded thanking him. He turned around to his brother and raised a hand in farewell, with a swift motion of his hands and a quick shout of a command his beasts were in a full gallop and he quickly descended down to the underworld.

_Back to my realm, back to my duties as king and far away from this dangerous place._

* * *

_**Comments welcome, please share this story if you've enjoyed!**_


	8. PUBLISHED! FINAL UPDATE

Hi everyone!

I finally published the book.

Look up _**Anthesphoria: Sweet Bloom** _by Ilena Renard on Amazon.

dp/B083K477FK/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=Anthesphoria&qid=1578398657&sr=8-1

Thanks for all your support.

I am still working on the second novel and will post some chapters in the upcoming months as a treat.


End file.
